This invention relates to a solar powered system and is more particularly concerned with the utilization of a pressure magnification principle to transform solar-developed input pressure into a greatly magnified output pressure storable for use as needed.
A number of devices have been developed in the past for converting heat energy from the sun into energy usable for propulsion of electric generators, pumps and the like. Some such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,942,411; 2,969,637; and 3,903,700. The systems described in the above patents have very low efficiency and utilize a number of pumps and motors which consume a large percentage of the power developed or require concentration or focusing of the sun's rays by the use of reflectors to produce temperatures higher than the boiling point of water.